The present disclosure relates generally to the field of displays. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to adjusting a display based on an orientation of a viewer.
Televisions and other viewing screens are usually configured with the video displayed on the screen horizontally in a way that is most suited for an upright (vertical) head display. While this display mode leverages the number of pixels available to the display, and is what television viewers are accustomed to, it is not the most suitable for when viewers tilt their head (to the left or right, or to the back) or are not sitting upright (e.g., are laying on their side or are in a reclined position). Viewers might be slouching on the coach or when sitting in a bed might rest their head on a pillow, thus making the image display not optimal for viewing.